marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 77
The Mandarin and his prisoner Tony Stark converse in his castle and the Mandarin explains construction of the giant android called Ultimo born in a volcano. Tony, here, is playing for time in talking up the madman and it nearly works as the Mandarin grows bored with his captive and thinks he has killed him off with a single blast from his power rings when he feels he must move on. This ruse plus the armor plate on Stark's chest allows Tony to slip away into the castle and to the moat where the Iron Man armor, in its attaché case, lays at its bottom. The Mandarin, for his part, is preoccupied by directing his android with the aid of a television monitor to attack the Red Chinese troops preparing to attack his fortress. The enormous Ultimo makes quick work of the troops as it is bulletproof and apart from the strength to match its size, it also has the ability to shoot from its eyes lethal beams of energy. Tony Stark has no trouble finding the armor once free from the fortress and arrives on the scene of Ultimo's fight with the troops as Iron Man and comes under attack. Back to the US, Senator Byrd meets with his committee to order the shutting of Stark Industries until such a time as Tony Stark appears before them in the capital to answer their questions about Iron Man. Back in Red China, Iron Man seems at first to be agile enough to dodge his opponent's varied assaults but the issue concludes with Iron Man caught in Ultimo's grasp. | Appearing1 = Featured Character(s): * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * ** ** *** *** **** Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = "If a Hostage Should Die!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = John Romita | Inker2_1 = Frank Ray | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = While watching a documentary of his aid in liberating Nazi occupied France in World War 2, some of the footage causes Cap to think about the mysterious woman whom he had loved back then. Recalling back to his time in Nazi occupied France, Captain America was battling Nazis when he met the girl as she was leading a band of French resistance fighters. Having to part on their separate missions, the girl and her resistance fighters get captured by the Nazis, something that Cap finds out while fighting a different battle and rushes to her aid. There, he is told he was too late to save her, and single handedly defeats the Nazis in the camp. When victorious, it becomes apparent that Captain America helped free France from Nazi control and is carried off by the victors as a hero, even though he is trying to break away to search for the girl, little knowing that she is watching the whole spectacle. Unfortunately, the shell blast made her lose her memory so she walks off into the shadows. Finishing his recollection, Cap laments over the fact that he never learned the true fate of his mysterious blond romance. | Appearing2 = Featured Character(s): * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * ** Francois * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Gestapo Headquarters *** **** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * German panzers Events: * World War II | Notes = * Iron Man's Briefcase is not shown. However, Tony Stark retrieves it from the water and attaches his suit which had been contained within. * The girl Captain America loves in World War II is later revealed to be Peggy Carter in Captain America #161 and Captain America #162. She is revealed to be Sharon Carter's sister at that time. In modern continuity, she is referred to as Sharon's aunt. * This issue features a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Nolan Pottorff, Sal Iacopelli, Joseph Herton, Joseph Martinez, Terry Cook, and Yocel Alnoso. | Trivia = * In the Captain America flashback sequence, judging from the words both spoken and narrarated, the story starts weeks after Cap helps the French resistance and the story itself takes days from Cap winning the skirmish to breaking in to the P.O.W. camp to rescue Peggy. | Recommended = * Captain America #161, Captain America #162 * Captain America Vol 5 #49 | Links = }} Category:1966 Category:1966, May